Sara of the Autobots
by Rangerfan58
Summary: ok so it's yet again about a human raised by robots but this time it's a bit of a unique situation since she doesn't really live with them for most of her life. go to profile to understand rating system and it's all in one go


_I don't own Transformers and what little I know of airplanes and how things work in an emergency are given from a show called air crash investigation so if I get something wrong I'm sorry but hopefully I won't be in planes often enough to make mistakes involving air emergencies_

Well Sara was going home for the first time since she was seven years old having lived in Europe from age seven to age fifteen for her own protection yet she saw her family often seeing as how they communicated at least twice a week using special communication devices not yet used in the public plus even though she had been in Europe for most of her early school years since she was taught the American system she was to be entering high school. She boarded her plane on time and the pilot and crew instantly recognized Sara Keranai but that was because she was known as something completely different on legal documents she occasionally needed to let people know she's adopted by a very unique family and thus had two last names, on certain legal documents she is also known as Sara of the Autobots and in combination with her regular education (even though she could graduate high school by age thirteen) she also had specialized education and learning how to fly a plane was just one of the many skills she had been taught and all major airlines knew about it and had thus modified all planes so that she could reach the pedals she would need should she ever have to fly the plane but she was also a last resort in case there was no one else on the flight that could take over if there was she was there as a co-pilot instead of the pilot only to take over if the other pilot could not handle the emergency

"hello and how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you"

and so everything seemed normal and Sara was privately informed that she was the only other person who could fly the plane so she instantly moved up as much as possible so that she could reach the cockpit as fast as humanly possible in an emergency and on this flight all her skills and speed to get into the cockpit would be needed though they didn't know that at the time. Several hours later they were coming up on Honolulu Hawaii when the plane suddenly pitched forward and descended at an alarming rate, she was called to the cockpit and found that both the captain and first officer were having trouble controlling the plane and that there was also smoke in the cockpit, what no one else knew was that both the captain's and first officer's food had been poisoned but they found out five minutes later after Sara had taken over communications

"Honolulu control this is France airlines 798 declaring Pan Pan Pan smoke in the cockpit"

"roger France airlines 798 you are cleared for runway 1 as soon as you are in site of the airport"

"roger Honolulu control"

soon after the captain and then the first officer started having seizures and she had to move the pilot to the floor

"mayday, mayday, mayday, this is France airlines 798 both the captain and first officer are seizing and we have low fuel and minimal control"

"roger France airlines 798 but if both the captain and first officer are incapacitated than who am I speaking to?"

"Sara Keranai ID 735490 delta, zulu 775"

"roger Keranai you are cleared for runway 4 as soon as you see the airport as that is the closest runway available and things on the ground are fine"

"roger Honolulu control please make sure emergency vehicles are on runway as we land I may not have full control of this bird"

"acknowledged Keranai"

and so the air traffic controller watches intensely as Sara makes an emergency landing and she does when medical personal arrive in the cockpit to take care of the captain and first officer who are still having minor seizures they see Sara very shaky and have to help her into the terminal where she finally loses it completely and breaks down right then and there unable to move any further and everyone near her not knowing exactly what she needed until another pilot who saw her collapse came over

"hey there, come on I think I know what you need besides less stimulation"

and so he takes her to the nearest restaurant where he orders her chocolate milk and she then speaks up asking the waitress to make it a double, and then she surprises the pilot with her also asking for some food even though she should've eaten on the plane not knowing that the emergency happened as the food was being given to the passengers so she hadn't had an opportunity to eat. Several hours later both were back at the airport and one of the people in charge saw Sara and informed her that once the poison was cleared from their systems the captain and first officer would be cleared for flying again as long as they did not have flying seizures due to what had happened to them

"what exactly do you mean by poisoned sir?"

"it appears that someone didn't want this plane to make it to your original destination but at the same time make it seem like an accident or sudden medical condition"

"hm they might have known about me but since I never eat anything that those flying the plane eat only the passenger food they couldn't have a chance of poisoning me thus the reason why I was able to make the emergency landing"

"exactly but um why exactly were you on a French airline?"

"oh I was finally going home after having been in Europe since I was seven years old"

"I see so no one really knows who you are"

"correct though to be honest this incident actually frightens me I have a feeling that the investigation will be ruled sabotage but I will not be here when that verdict is made I _do_ have school to attend after all"

"of course and everyone will be getting a flight to your original destination within a few hours or if not at least as early as possible tomorrow morning even if we have to make a special flight for you guys"

"um sir you could always divert one or two other planes explaining the situation so that we can get home"

"you know you actually have a point Ms. Keranai we might as well do it"

"thought as much"

and so that's exactly what they do and this time none of the flights had emergency landings though one plane apparently was a little delayed on landing due to congestion at the airport but nothing that couldn't be handled by experienced pilots

"welcome home Sara"

"thanks captain Fairborne"

"ok first rule you and the Autobots can call me Marissa but no one else"

"ok Marissa and before you ask yes my flight was fine"

"oh really?"

"ok so after the emergency landing my flight was fine"

"thought you'd amend that statement how are the pilots?"

"they'll be ok apparently they were poisoned to make it look like an ordinary seizure if they pass flying tests to prove they don't have flying seizures they'll be back in the air within two months at most"

"that's good to hear now come on you have family waiting for you"

"am I enrolled in school already?"

"yes you are and yes they are aware that you were detained and thus will be starting school in two days"

"understood"

and so she enters school and they notice that she's different but after her first year she manages to fit in unfortunately for everyone her normalcy would be forced to end a year earlier than most her age, while in Switzerland the summer before her senior year they visited the Reichenbach falls that were made famous in the books of Sherlock Holmes which everyone knew was fictional but the falls weren't it seems unfortunately what no one knew was that an escaped criminal was in that area and he found the students that were on the trip and went after the teacher first or would have if not for Sara getting in the way

"move out of the way kid"

"as if"

"if you value your life I'd suggest you move"

"you mean give into very real threats, me? Sara Keranai giving into threats would be a new one actually"

well they actually reach the edge and the class had noticed how well she had held her own but now knew that her luck was running out and then she positioned herself so that she would be facing them and actually smiled

"Mrs. Kennel if you would inform authorities that their criminal is dead I would appreciate it"

"of course"

well suddenly the officers showed up and one of them actually shouted

"don't do it kid"

"sorry officer I'm afraid I must"

"just move off the side of the cliff we'll be able to catch the criminal"

"I'm afraid that's not possible officer besides he'd just escape"

as she was speaking they noticed that she was slipping further off the edge

"but…"

she gives a small smirk before she declares something that the officers could not ignore even if they wanted to

"735490 delta, zulu 775 officers, and tell your superiors that this is one less criminal you have to worry about"

with that both she and the criminal fall to their deaths and the officers quickly run over to the edge to see if she by chance managed to grab onto something to help her survive but they don't see her and the chief officer there collapsed onto his knees and then spoke

"I promise you your death will _not_ be in vain and I will inform my commanding officer that he has one less prisoner to worry about" (turns towards his men) "come on lads we need to get these people out of here and also need to inform our superiors about what's happened"

"her family is _not_ going to like the news we have"

"no they won't but at least they'll know she died fighting and we'll also have to contact her school and inform them that they have a senior that could have graduated at age fourteen"

"right"

and so the leave the falls no one knowing that Sara Keranai was alive the entire time. It would take her three weeks to get to the nearest town for medical attention but by that point even though she had eventually found a cane to walk on after having damaged her knee permanent damage had been done and she would permanently need to use a cane whenever her knee was stiff or she was in cold air temperature

"so basically cold, wet, rainy nights aren't good for me and neither is the fog"

"that's basically it, and that's after having done surgery"

"um I was wondering if you could get me a plane to London"

"what for?"

"easy there's a building I need but it's only in London and I can't just call I'm afraid I have to go there in person"

"very well what shall the ticket be under?"

she thinks for a minute and then remembers one of her many disguises fortunately she had all disguises with her in a bag that the students and faculty had come to call her everything bag

"Mary Parker"

"understood"

and so seven hours later she was in London under her assumed name of Mary Parker

"now to get to Scotland Yard and have them believe my story even though I'm sure I've been declared dead by now"

and so she just walks into Scotland Yard and naturally they question her as to why she was there

"I'd like to speak with one of your inspectors please"

"I'm afraid that's not possible"

she just sighs thinking about the Switzerland officers and the fact that with her being declared dead she would be arrested as an imposter but oh well such was life

"I really didn't want to do this and you're going to put me in cuffs after words but here goes 735490 delta, zulu 775"

and just as she thought she was suddenly surrounded by five constables and one of them was cuffing her

"you're under arrest for declaring yourself as someone who is known to be dead"

"knew it but would you please be careful about how hard you are with me and I also need the cane I came in with seeing as how I'm more than likely going to be spending at least one or two nights in a cold jail cell and my left knee is going to be very stiff and thus the need for the cane"

"you'll be given a prison issue cane and nothing more"

and so for two days they go through the identity procedure and find that it was indeed Keranai so they instantly released her and gave her her cane back

"your family would have been overjoyed in your survival"

"what do you mean would have been?"

"I'm afraid that soon after your death there was a major attack on them and they all perished"

"sir requesting permission to sign the contract and join Scotland Yard"

"permission granted"

and so she signs the special contract and actually handles the academy quite nicely she surprises all the cadets and most of the instructors with the ease she has in handling the academy work the one thing the instructors worry about is her left knee but even that worry is put to rest after she proves herself several times on the mat unfortunately they would run into her two Achilles heels involving her knee the first one would be indoors the second one would be outdoors when they were getting field experience. A few months before graduation

"right then Kyle and Mary you're on"

"I will not fight Mary, I think you're favoring Sara I say she takes us all on one by one and proves just how good she is"

Sara pales when hearing that knowing that they could permanently injure her knee and the instructors actually don't approve of it initially but they are finally forced to give into demands mainly because the lead instructor had been captured by one of the senior cadets that had entered just days before the others and Sara quickly realized that this was all planned from the beginning to get her out of the academy

"all right if you insist but you must let go of the lead instructor first I shall not fight you if you have someone prisoner that wasn't part of our original training today"

"very well"

and she actually does fairly well she handles seventy of the ninety cadets before her knee finally gives out and she's forced to collapse to the ground in severe pain

"great now you've probably done permanent damage to the knee, there are _reasons_ why I don't fight as much as you'd like me to and why I occasionally try and keep pressure off my left knee"

"yeah well you're too cocky and arrogant after all everything comes easy for you, the instructors favor you because you make things look easy and they had a hard time at the academy and even their time in the Yard was hard but you do things with such ease that you don't think about the others"

well that did it Sara had been dealing with their anger since pretty much the beginning the chief inspector had come on an unofficial visit and had heard everything and just sighs and nods acknowledging that they had the right to know as potential Yard officers and even those that didn't become officers would have to be sworn to secrecy

"ok I'm going to explain but _everyone_ is sworn to secrecy it's the only way to keep you and myself safe I'm afraid"

they agree and so Sara goes into a brief explanation

"ok for your information this explanation is going to be brief but that's because full details are a bit too long for the time we have you see when I was a month old my parents who were both EDC officers were killed when the base they were serving on exploded, all living relatives that could have taken me were gone so in my will my parents declared that if they and all family members were unable to take care of me the Autobots would be my family and they were up until they were lost when I was around seventeen, eighteen years old"

"wait you lived with robots almost your whole life which means you have special training don't you?"

"yes though I try to avoid it on cases but there's something else only I and the chief inspector know that involves everyone here now you know I've disappeared on occasion well that's because during training we were being followed and they tried to hurt us fortunately they didn't succeed and they have since been arrested, oh and just so you know I never officially graduated from an American high school, or at least I hadn't when I started training to become part of the Yard"

"um why hadn't you graduated yet became part of the Yard and how old are you anyways?"

"easy I was considered dead for a few weeks and that was shortly before my senior year of high school even though I could have graduated at age fourteen and as for how old I am if I'm correct I'll be nineteen the day of graduation"

"so young but I guess you've had to live with a lot haven't you?"

"yes and there's even more that I'll have to deal with since the American government can ask me to serve my original country at any time due to a special contract"

"that would be interesting to see"

"yes now then let's continue training"

and so they do and then they go into foul weather for some field experience and they notice that Sara needs her cane more than she usually does and they correctly guess that her knee is also affected by weather

"cadet your knee is affected by our weather as well isn't it?"

"yes sir it is"

"why did you choose something that could be hard on your body than?"

"easy it's who I am you know my life now so I want to do what I can for whatever country I decide to live in and for me being part of Scotland Yard is one of the highest honors"

"yes but serving the queen would be an even higher honor"

"I know but there are still some things you don't quite understand about me or a special contract I signed"

and so a few weeks later they graduated plus after the graduation ceremony they had a little party to celebrate Sara turning nineteen, soon after though tragedy struck the newly graduated constables and they would never fully recover even after they discovered as to why it happened. Day of tragedy

"hey newbies let's go inside and see if you have learned anything from the academy and know how to use it"

and so about half of the recent graduates went inside while the rest stayed outside to keep the crowd under control when all of a sudden the building just collapsed

"constables, inspectors"

one of the recent graduates starts running towards the building but is knocked down by a more experienced constable

"not so fast constable it's too late"

"but…"

"no they're gone the only thing left for us to do is call equipment to clear the area to find our dead and bury them"

(sighs) "yes sir"

inside the building however there was a quite different story

"hello can anyone hear me?"

"constable Keranai that you?"

"who's speaking?"

"inspector Grayson"

"yes inspector it's me"

"is there anyone alive in your area?"

(coughs) "not from what I can tell how about you?"

"five constables and three inspectors not including myself"

and so slowly they start to regroup and the final headcount was twenty-five of the fifty people were alive and all had various degrees of injury

"I think we should be considered dead for now"

"what for constable Keranai?"

"easy, if we're considered dead the ones behind this collapse will make a mistake and the Yard can capture them"

"you know" (coughs) "you have a valid point this was indeed sabotage ok let's go"

"hopefully we won't have to stay dead for long"

unfortunately they would have to be thought dead for five years though at the time they didn't know that. Three weeks after the collapse the Yard started the investigation and all of them were down right angry because they had just buried half of the officers that had been in the collapsed building and the other half were dead but their bodies were never found and they also discovered that the building had been sabotaged to collapse onto the officers that went in to investigate the crime scene

"sir this is completely unacceptable I demand we start a search for these killers immediately"

"granted they killed fifty of our people and half of them can't even have a proper funeral, only empty caskets we'll get them someday just you wait and see"

and so the five year journey into the "dead" officers being found and those guilty being captured began but at the same time they noticed something odd the crime rate went down plus at least five assassination attempts against the royal family were stopped within the first year of the officers deaths none of them knowing that the "dead" officers had decided to keep an eye on the city and the royal family and helped out whenever possible while also making money to live off of by finding secondary jobs in places no one would think twice about them missing when they finally went back to the Yard but to do so they had to seriously disguise themselves but it worked and for five years they had jobs that barely kept them alive but it worked. Five years after collapse in a very seedy restaurant

"hey guys have you heard the news?"

"oh that they finally have a lead on the cop killer yeah you know we may not have the best reputation but even _I _wouldn't try to kill Scotland Yard officers"

"well there were people even dumber to attempt to kill the royal family"

"so true but they lived to regret _that_ mistake that's for sure"

"exactly"

meanwhile several waiters and waitresses had overheard the conversation and knew that it was what they had been waiting five years for

"so shall we go and inform the others that we can finally come out of hiding?"

"in a little while after all we can't just leave in the middle of our shift"

"valid point"

well not many of the group knew this but Sara's knee had been bothering her for over a week because of the strain it had been under recently and then finally it all came down on her and she collapsed while serving a customer

"what's into you girl?"

all she does is bring out her collapsible cane and she starts to walk with it and the boss instantly understands that he might have been pushing her a bit too hard lately

"Sara go sit down for a few while I get an ice pack for your knee sorry for not noticing the discrepancy earlier"

"it's ok boss I should've told you long ago about my knee issue"

"you did but I just forgot about it over the years"

"oh yeah I did didn't I?"

and so hours later the restaurant was closed and the twenty-five people had regrouped and shared the news about the person that had nearly killed them finally having made a mistake and that they could come out into the open again

"well I say we use the plan we made all those years ago but modify it to allow the fact that I temporarily need to use my cane since it's been under a great deal of stress lately"

"right let's do it"

and so they all go to their respective homes and get their uniforms ready but stayed in plain clothes at the moment in preparation to take down the guy that killed twenty-five of their people in one blow. At the Yard they were getting ready to capture the guy that killed fifty of their people not knowing that twenty-five of them had actually survived

"so we're finally going to get the guy that cost us fifty people in one blow after five years"

"yes but we're going to follow procedure no matter what anyone else thinks"

"right"

and so they start by going back to the scene where they lost the officers and figured out exactly how he'd undermined the foundation to kill the officers

"nice we have the evidence we need that proves the foundation was undermined by our creep"

and so while the Yard was doing the official investigation the twenty-five officers who were finally back in uniform after five years were doing their own little investigation and discovering a lot more about what had happened that day

"so we have all this evidence and we still can't arrest the creep"

"he needs to be found first guys, how about we go to the Yard and let them know that we're alive and start coordinating our investigations"

"how about this constable Keranai we lay out our own little trap and let him think he's going to win and then we capture him ourselves and take him back to the Yard without the other officers"

"oh besides the fact that we don't have approval for that the rest of the Yard has been suffering for five years thinking it's partially their fault that all fifty people died so they _need_ to know that some of us survived to actually recover somewhat because if you haven't noticed the academy hasn't been letting as many people graduate since our "deaths" five years ago and most of the Yard looks like zombies just waiting to die in that aftermath"

"you have a point ok let's go to the Yard and let them know we're alive and then we make a trap to capture the guy that's cost us so much pain and suffering"

"how's the knee anyways?"

"it's better and we've finally done what we can with our original plan and me on the cane so lets take this information to the Yard"

"right but first"

the inspector that had been talking to her pointed to trouble involving the royal family…again

(sighs) "ok guys you know the routine by now let's save the royal family"

and that's what they do though to be honest everyone was a bit tired of all the attacks on the family but they still had to stop it seeing as how they were very influential and so the twenty-five people go through the same routine they had gone through the other dozen or so times they had been forced to save the royal family with all of them together though this time the guys attempting the assassination were actually fairly skilled even for the advanced training that Sara had they were starting to prove a little difficult and then they actually managed to hurt her left knee which was her Achilles heel forcing her to bring out her cane but that was actually her ace up her sleeve because over the past five years she had forced her fellow officers to attack her weakened knee to teach her how to fight using her cane it was a brutal method but it got the job done so once her cane was out she actually had the upper hand but even then they had to call in to the Yard for more back up seeing as how all the royal guards and even a few civilians were occupied with the very organized force of assassins

"ok…we need…a plan…b here…before they…get the…royal…family"

well one of the inspectors had actually managed to get a bit of a break and blew his whistle as long and hard as he was able to seeing as how he was attacked full force soon after sending the signal

"what…was that…for…inspector?"

"easy…that was…a special…signal"

"to…whom…inspector?"

"easy sir…the Yard"

well Sara had actually taken to fighting dirty with her cane and using in whatever way she could plus she also had finally tackled and subdued her first opponent and was now handling five more when finally the Yard came with the extra help from them the situation was finally under control and then the twenty-five "dead" officers were under Yard scrutiny

"all right which one of you blew the Yard distress signal that only Yard officers know of?"

the inspector stepped up and said it was him

"how do you know the signal?"

Sara speaks up

"um officer do you remember how you lost fifty officers in one blow five years ago?"

"how could I forget I was there not to mention the fact that on the anniversary of their deaths everyone that knew them at the time manages to find the time to visit their graves on duty or off it"

"well sir twenty-five of the fifty officers actually survived that day but couldn't reveal themselves because it was too dangerous however now they need to be known as alive to the Yard so that they can bait and trap the guy responsible for the twenty-five deaths of that day and countless others before and since"

"and just how do you know that twenty-five officers survived that terrible day?"

"easy the twenty-five people before you are those officers"

and so they bring out their uniforms from the bags and after a quick fingerprinting session it's revealed that they were telling the truth so they were quickly welcomed back into the Yard

"why couldn't you tell us sooner"

"like I stated out in public it was just too dangerous at the time, three months after the funeral we realized just how dangerous that man was when we um well snuck into the Yard to see if he had a record and he does and it's a very huge record but there wasn't much evidence to prove it was him so we knew we had to hide until you captured him however it's been five years with you only now just starting to tighten the noose on him so we decided to reveal ourselves after finding out something you don't know which could be quite dangerous"

"what is it?"

"he was enamored with Sherlock Holmes and created a criminal empire like Moriarty he's a very dangerous man sir and now everyone at the Yard needs to work together to finally take him down the twenty-five of us are bait and when he takes it we take him down with all the evidence that you and us have been gathering for the past five years"

"valid point ok let's do it"

and so their plan actually works and things actually calm down when a few weeks later they receive a letter, from the White House

"um Sara there's a letter for you"

"why is it here instead of my home?"

"um well it's from America Sara, and it looks like an official letter"

and so she takes the envelope and noticed immediately that it was the official heading of the US government when one does not want to specify who is contacting you but as soon as she unfolds the top part she sees the presidential seal so she quickly completed the unfolding and found out that her help was needed back in America because some old enemies of hers were giving them trouble

"I need to go now"

"go but where?"

"the president of the United States has summoned me for help I need to leave and see him"

"why would the president…it wouldn't have anything to do with the special contract that the chief inspector mentioned when you first join the Yard would it?"

"yes it would actually now if you'll excuse me I have a flight to catch"

and so she catches the flight but they would never reach America as it was they were lucky they managed to land in China. During the flight Sara had noticed some shady characters but didn't immediately act on it thinking that it was just their clothing as it turned out though it was not just their clothing they were hijackers and they initially succeeded in taking over the plane even though all passenger jets had tight security involving the cockpit

"hey what's going on here?"

"I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of it, now"

and then the intercom comes on that they had been hijacked

"oh now come on do we really need hijacking?"

that was the sentiment of most passengers but Sara was different as soon as she knew what had actually happened she started making a very bold plan to take back the plane but she knew she would need help that she just didn't have seeing as how almost everyone was scared so she waited to see if one of the hijackers would make a mistake and they did, they never checked passports if they had they would've noticed that on her passport it clearly defines her as a Scotland Yard constable and it also had the Autobot symbol on it signifying who she was to all airport personnel that knew that symbol so when she finally had had enough acted on it by following one of the hijackers getting closer and closer as they went up to the cockpit and then while still in first class she acted she tackled the guy to the ground very forcefully and managed to gain control of both his gun and also the fake bomb which she used the wires to bound him and then talked to the nearest flight attendant

"keep him tied up I'll see about gaining access to the cockpit"

"right"

suddenly Sara hears noises behind her and realizes that her actions led to the action of the other passengers and boy did they act they started to use anything and everything they could to fight back and then Sara finally made it to the cockpit and after a brief struggle managed to take down the final two hijackers

"are you two ok?"

"were fine thanks"

"how about you land the plane?"

"with pleasure"

and so they make an emergency landing in Hong Kong and all five hijackers were officially arrested

"so miss how exactly did you manage to fight three of the five hijackers?"

"oh I've been trained to do so for years"

and with that she shows them her passport and they not only see the symbol of Scotland Yard but also the Autobot symbol

"so we see come on I have a feeling that for you to be on a flight to America it's urgent let's get you their shall we?"

and so she finally reaches America and helps the president out with the problem and a few weeks later was back in Scotland Yard

"welcome back Sara"

"thanks chief"

"so how are things in America?"

"pretty good the president needed me on a little problem but it's been taken care of now"

"good because there's another investigation that's more your alley right now"

"what's the case?"

"at first it looks like it's harmless enough just some missing technology however further investigation leads me to believe that it's actually very dangerous technology that the underworld would love to get their hands on"

"where did the theft happen?"

and so she's taken to the building where the theft happened and when she found out what was stolen she paled considerably seeing as how she recognized just what exactly had been stolen

"please tell me they got the duds that were deliberately made to fool would be thieves"

"if they had we wouldn't have called the Yard in sorry Sara"

"have you started?..."

"the standard procedures in such an instance? yes but we have yet to reach the EDC for some reason it seems that there's a communication block"

"then let me worry about the EDC you just keep telling the rest of the people that need to know about what's happened and we'll try to get the chips back, if you don't hear from us within a week assume we've failed in retrieving the chips and start the emergency procedures for situation zulu-791 am I clear?"

"yes ma'am"

she goes back to an inspector

"ok constable what's going on?, you just gave civilians orders and they are quick to obey when they don't follow other Yard orders"

"if you think about who I am then you would know why they follow my orders easier than they follow yours"

"look you may technically have a higher rank then me but you follow my orders"

"yeah well my rank trumps yours whenever national and international security is at risk due to technology that I'm very familiar with and you aren't"

"will you at least explain the situation to me?"

"oh very well you would've found out soon enough anyways, that chip is very important to both the military and civilian police around the world it allows the military to access files on both officers and criminals and allows officers to access files on the soldiers, plus it also links the governments of the world together so that there's easier communication between them if the chips fall into the wrong hands they can gain access to any government in the world very easily and cripple that nation and eventually if they're smart enough they could take over the entire world with just those chips so all of my knowledge is very useful to the Yard right now however while I say that please also understand that what I'm going to be doing until a week is up is implementing a lot of safeguards so that the damage isn't as bad as it good be"

"wait so you're saying that this theft could endanger everyone that works for governments?"

"yes I am and unfortunately there's more bad news that you won't like"

"what is it?"

"this chip is twelve years in the making you know I'm twenty-four years old basically when I was twelve years old I started designing this chip and continued to work on perfecting it for years I finally did perfect it during the years I was thought dead, though no one knew who I really was since only the EDC would ever have the real name of the inventor and it took several months for the actual chip to be made if I can't get the safeguards up or they manage to find out who made the chip the Yard will be put in great danger because of me if anyone gets a hint of trouble due to what I do I'm going to have to disappear maybe forever"

"you're right I don't like what I'm hearing but um can't you make a chip that nullifies the original chip?"

(shakes head) "it would take too long we have only a week before the damage starts"

"great why didn't you think of this before constable?"

"oh trust me I did think of it many times however no one else thought something like this could happen I was making a counter chip on the side but I was always interrupted I only ever got halfway through the design plans"

"great so because people didn't listen to you about the risks we're all in a lot of trouble thanks to a chip"

"that's the basic gist of it yeah"

"ok so what's the plan?"

"well we need to get to the Yard first"

"and then?"

"well I actually haven't thought that far yet"

"and people call you a planning genius"

"yeah well this genius is dealing with jet lag, oh come on let's get back to the Yard and start thinking up a plan"

and so they get back to the Yard and start brainstorming, but when they looked to Sara for ideas they found out that she had fallen asleep in her chair her body having decided that it had had enough

"let's let her get some sleep"

"yeah we're all going to be busy within the next few days"

several days later the week had passed and the Yard had failed in making a plan to capture the guys and regain the chips in time to prevent the disaster

"well that's it guys we've failed in our original mission"

"yeah but now we have a new mission, stopping what damage we can"

"but how Sara?"

"easy chief, I just need access to a computer and I'll show you"

and so she gets to a computer and she starts typing ferociously and after a bit the Yard recognizes the typing as codes but other than that they don't know what's going on or how she's typing the codes so fast in the first place, fifteen minutes after she first began typing she leaned back in her seat and gave out a sigh of relief

"well I've done all I can, now it's up to the nation's governments to take care of the rest, though with your permission I'd prefer to inform the royal family in person chief"

"and why exactly do you want to inform the royal family personally?"

"simple since I'm in the country already it's just easier to say it in person, I would've done the same thing if I was still in America the only difference is that I would've had to of taken a plan to Washington DC to inform the president"

"the guards would never let in someone without prior permission"

"since you're new to the force chief I'll forgive you for that one let's just say I have my ways of getting to the royal family to inform them"

"why _don't_ I like that phrase?"

Sara leaves and the rest puzzle it out for a minute and then one of the inspectors who had been thought dead with her figured it out

"her tone of voice, but there's nothing we can do now, we'll just have to wait and see what happens"

and so Sara gets to the royal palace and asks permission to go in and see the queen

"absolutely not no one without prior permission is allowed past these gates"

"I know that but I do have prior permission I've had it since I was a month old but I've never had use for it before now"

"and just what makes you think you've had prior permission since you were a month old?"

"oh nothing much just this 735490 delta zulu 775"

"oh Ms. Keranai we didn't know it was you permission to see the royal family without prior permission granted we'll just call and let them know you're coming"

and so five minutes later she had an audience with the queen where she explained everything she could in the short amount of time she had

"so you're saying that these chips have now put all nations of the earth at great risk"

"yes your majesty I am, if I had known just how dangerous it would be to make them I never would've done it in the first place even if it was an order from the secretary general of the UN plus my country's leader at the time and a variety of other factors, or I should've made sure that the counter chip was fully developed as well and given to the nations of the world before the other chip was made this would never have happened if I had done those things"

"young Sara you were under a great deal of pressure at the time and you were so young, plus no one could've foreseen everything that's happened in the intermittent years"

"I know your majesty it's just…"

"you feel responsible for not making sure that what has happened could never have happened in the first place I know, I've always admired you and when I asked your president of the time just exactly how you were so smart he revealed your secret to me and I vowed right then and there that I would never reveal that secret, you should've never been pressured to make that chip, it was and is just too dangerous especially in the wrong hands"

"that's correct your majesty however in the right hand it would be quite different in fact if that chip was in the right hands we'd be able to…to…oh my goodness I put in that failsafe myself and I completely forgot about it, your majesty where's the nearest computer that's secure?"

"there isn't one anywhere's except Scotland Yard"

"oh great and I came from there because I didn't think about something like this"

well suddenly the prime minister came to see the queen and he had his ultra secure laptop with him

"excuse me Mr. prime minister could I borrow your laptop?"

he looks to the queen who gives her consent and so she opens it and quickly types in a very complex code that only she knew about as a way to keep it safe

"come on just don't have full activation for five more minutes and I'll get you seeing as how I imputed that failsafe as well in case the chip malfunctioned"

five minutes later they saw a map of the world appear and then a dot when they checked it out they found out that they had gone over to Scotland

"I don't believe this they steal very valuable technology and yet they stay in the British Empire where they stole it from in the first place?"

"prime minister sir I never cease to amaze at the stupidity of criminals"

"unfortunately Scotland Yard mainly works in London"

"ah but they are the highest authority of the British Empire when it comes to police I'm sure a few officers wouldn't mind going there to make the arrest"

and so several days later they caught the guys red handed trying to gain access to the FBI files and they found out that they were on the top ten most wanted list so when they checked INTERPOL the same guys were on the list just with different names

"well crises averted, for now"

and so they go back to London where there was yet again an attack on the royal family and things were going like normal when suddenly someone shot one of the princes in a shoulder and a leg, after that everything stopped seeing as how that had been unexpected and it stayed that way for several minutes when suddenly the person who had hurt the prince in the first place was blindsided by a Yard officer named Sara Keranai and she looked mad

"I _was_ going to be nice considering who you attacked but you just _had_ to hurt a member of the royal family didn't you?, so now I'm not going to be nice about taking you down"

well all the guards and Yard officers suddenly wince seeing as how they knew what she meant by being nice considering who had been attacked if they hadn't hurt the prince she would've tried to knock him out as quickly as possible but now that someone was stupid enough to hurt a member of the royal family well she was going to play around a little bit with the person and so some hefty damage before she knocked them out

"bring it on"

"you asked for it"

and so for fifteen minutes it was ugly Sara used every trick in the book and did some hefty damage before she finally knocked him out with a punch to the jaw once that was over she was relieved to see that one of the palace guards had already started to take care of the prince that had been shot and so she started to walk over to provide assistance before the ambulance arrived when suddenly they heard a gunshot from out of no where's and Sara went down hard

"Sara! officer down, officer down"

the officers get to Sara and flip her over onto her back and she opens her eyes and grabs a fellow officers hand

"did I…did I succeed?...did I save the prince?"

"yeah you saved him"

"I'm glad…I saw the gunman…and knew…who it was…for…I'm glad…I…did…"

with that she goes unconscious actually making everyone very worried for her seeing as how they didn't know if she was still alive and the prince who had been injured was also worried about her but couldn't ask about her condition since the ambulance arrived just then and took them away in separate ambulances but after he had been taken care of and fully woken up he asked one of the guards about the officer who had saved his life

"I'm afraid we don't know your highness, no one has told us anything about her then again that was what I knew five hours ago when I started my shift but I can tell you that the lounge was surrounded with officers"

just then two Yard officers come in unexpectedly

"hello officers what can I do for you?"

"more like what we can do for you your highness, the doctors just came out from emergency surgery, it's still touch and go but she lasted through the surgery so they're cautiously hopeful but they did say they lost her on the table twice and the next 48 to 72 hours are the most critical as that's when we're most likely to still lose her"

"I understand"

"we've also received word on the rest of the royal family and it would appear that they're still a little shocked but otherwise they're fine"

"why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

"easy captain because your boss just came in and when he saw the Yard still waiting for word on one of it's own and since he was utterly exhausted from everything he's had to do after the attack he just asked me to inform you whenever we also had word about our officer seeing as how he figured you would want to receive word about the person who saved your life your highness"

"thank you for telling us everything"

and so the Yard officer leaves and both the prince and the guard look at each other in relief seeing as how they didn't have to attend a funeral quite yet. Unfortunately after lunch the next afternoon a Yard officer came into the princes room looking like he hadn't sleep in weeks

"officer what's wrong? You look like you haven't slept in weeks"

"have the doctors told you how long it will be until you're released your highness?"

"he said I can leave this evening if everything goes well with getting my medication arranged, looks like they fear an infection, or at least unbearable pain, why do you want to know?"

"funeral's in three days, still trying to figure out if it was the bullet or something else, gotta go, need more information from the doctors and nurses plus to see if they gave a medication she was allergic to by accident"

and with that the officer leaves two very confused people in the room until the chief inspector came in as the prince was being discharged to explain everything

"sorry about the broken report your highness it's just, this was all so sudden plus almost everyone except the new constables are in shock, not that I blame them seeing as how they joined the day you were attacked and I also don't blame those in shock after all I'm also in shock just hiding it better"

"what's happened chief inspector?"

"easy we lost one of our best late the evening you got a report that she had made it out of emergency surgery alive"

that's when what had been said earlier clicked in the two people's minds Sara Keranai they one who had saved the prince's life was dead

"do you still have no clue as to what actually killed her?"

"none though we finally ruled out accidental medication mix up, she was so weakened that the only people allowed to give her anything through an IV was her doctors and they checked and triple checked to make sure that what she was being given was dangerous to her"

and so the chief inspector leaves and three days later they had the funeral the president of the United States had personally attended this funeral of an American turned English but he had no doubt that it was for a good reason and later that day his suspicions would be confirmed, she had left him a letter which he would read on the plane back to America where he was needed

_dear Mr. President I know for a fact that you aren't the President that was in office when I first supposedly died but I'm sure that if he is alive still he'll want to know exactly why I stayed in England when I'm an American citizen, it had to do with what I had found out during my trip to safety. While I was trying to get to a place where I could get medical attention and also get a plane back to America no questions asked I found out that not everything that had happened that day was as it seemed, the person who I had taken over the falls with me was in fact a prisoner wanted by INTERPOL and the day I killed him as well as almost killing myself he escaped to try and prevent prosecution by the American courts as he had actually managed to kill the Vice-President and then he would be taken to several other countries for trial before the Geneva convention made specifically for such an event would choose who would ultimately punish him and that meant that several lives were in danger including mine because I managed to save the President with my actions, so I hid and didn't reveal myself until a while after I entered Great Britain. After a time I found out that those that had worked with him had been punished by America since they had never left and were committing crimes thus it was safe for me to return home again but by that time I was a Scotland Yard officer in training so I stayed where I was and have served her majesty to the best of my abilities since then and yes that includes my second death as it were but I never gave anyone the letter until after then because of the fact that I hadn't yet written it plus it was only to be given to you if I was confirmed dead at a hospital. I want you to know to be on your guard, yes I've kept an eye on the Presidents since I became a full fledged Yard officer and know just what kind of trouble you guys have been getting into, I'm sorry to say that you can't trust everyone in the Secret Service so for now I suggest you only trust your closest advisors and your chief of Secret Service unless they prove un-loyal until everyone has had a thorough back ground check signed Sara Keranai or Sara of the Autobots_

he closes up the letter and finally starts shedding tears that had been a long time coming what no one knew was that there had actually been a shadow at the funeral and they had kept themselves well hidden

"well I hate doing that to them but it was the only way" (coughs up a little blood) "though I guess I could've waited at _least_ another day before I pulled this little stunt fortunately the doctor that helped me pull this off is safe and I can go to him soon enough for a few days rest seeing as how I ignored my own body for everyone's safety"

and with that they leave and rest a few days. Seven years later the Yard was doing good several unsolved cases earlier that year had finally been solved seeing as how they had caught the person who had done the earlier ones but several had yet again started a tradition of going to a particular grave whenever they got the chance that day

"chief inspector Grayson?"

"yes what is it constable Evans"

"um why do several officers take longer breaks then they should and go to the cemetery when they can?"

"you see seven years ago we buried one of our finest due to a bullet wound to the chest, she took it saving the princes life"

"I see I guess I would want to let her know how I've been doing and telling her all the interesting cases that have been going on since her death if I knew her"

"you know I think you would of course they always leave me to letting her know how the Yard is doing in general but that's no surprise seeing as how I'd once faked my death with her for another case that lasted for five years"

suddenly someone very bloody came in and collapsed onto the floor and the nearest constable started administering first aid not knowing that they had been like this for the past three days and were finally going to die they had only lasted this long to make sure a disk got to the Yard, when they ID the person they received a shock it was Sara that had bursted in hours earlier but the disk explained all, how she had survived and also why she had come to them one last time with a very intriguing case that took three years to solve since they did have other cases to solve but eventually every officer that had served along Keranai had been forced to retire but they never forgot her after all she actually managed to live through the major blood loss but the damage had been permanently debilitating and she was forced to medically retire from the Yard but every now and then until the last of the people that had served along side of her retired had she helped them out with very difficult cases that even took all of _her_ skills to solve and that was saying something considering who she was and three years after she had come back from her supposed death she had revealed herself to the entire Yard and soon after that they got extreme training to make sure they would be able to handle whatever came there way


End file.
